Am I a hero?
by Horius
Summary: Finn murdered a person. No, he didn't want to do it; it was a criminal who deserved it. Well, that at least is what everyone tells him. Finn isn't an idiot; he realizes that everything is followed by consequences. Elements of Fluff and Finnceline. One-shot for now.


**Am I a hero?**

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Hey everyone! I have read something really, really messed up. It is called Stasis, a Finnceline which I will probably never forget. Well, one part of the story inspirited me to write something. This will be a series, when I find the time. For these who know Stasis, this story isn't even closely messed up as Stasis. I don't recommend reading it, but it's really well written. Marceline and Finn lovers will be really disturbed reading it. I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

Our hero sits in his bed. '_Am I evil_', '_where is the difference between murder and murder_', '_why does no one punish me_', '_can a hero do whatever he wants_' are thoughts which pain every single second in which he is awake. He can't answer a single of these questions.

"Come on, bro! He wasn't a person, he was just scum!" Jake does not success in cheering his brother up. He tried everything he could do, he made the best everything-burritos, tried to play 'Sunshine Guardians' with him and even spoke with him about his bedtime. When Finn isn't happy when he is allowed to stay longer out, something is seriously wrong. He knows someone who could cheer Finn up, but he doesn't want to call her. '_This is going to be freaky,_' the dog thinks while he goes to the phone.

"Hey hero boy. How are you going?" Finn is startled by the sudden appearance of this just too familiar voice; Marceline the Vampire Queen. "Leave me alone," he says in a monotone voice, while he buries his face deeper in his knees.

Softly, the Vampire Queen lands in his bed, sitting in front of the boy. Gently, she places her hand on his knee, which hunts a shiver though his entire body. '_I don't deserve her affection_,' the boy punishes himself further.

"You know that you didn't do anything wrong, right?" Finn raises his head a bit to see her smiling face. He knows just how hard it is for the Vampire Queen to comfort others. It just isn't her. "Marcy, I killed a person. Normally, we put people like me in jail and throw the key away."

"No, normally we would award you with a medal." The boy chuckles humorless. "We award murders with a medal? We award people who killed the son of a mother? We award the murder of loved big brothers? Marcy, he wasn't a mindless dragon, he was a man who could think and feel just like we can."

He sounds just like the humans which Marceline knew before the Mushroom War. Humans, which love and belief in justice and fought for it. Somehow, Marceline is proud of the hero. Humans had to fight hundreds of years in order to build a moral like this and needed to be educated in this way, while Finn just says it like it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Finn, do you think that you are evil?" She looks at him with a kind of determination which he just can't answer. He can't bear to look in these eyes, so he buries his face once again deep in his knees. Otherwise, it would have been impossible to answer her question for this boy, which thought that he was a hero. "Yes, yes I do."

For a couple of seconds changed the expression of the Vampire Queen in one of concern and sorrow. Now, she is thankful that the boy doesn't look at her. She knew very well that he would arrive at this point sometime, she just thought that he would have more time, that he could stay innocent just a couple days longer. It is the ways of the hero which burdens him like this, which make a little 16 years old boy, suffer like this.

"Finn, do you feel bad because you killed this man?" The boy raises his head so sudden that the Vampire Queen falls back out of shock. Well played boy, you successes in startling the Vampire Queen. "I can't belief that you have to ask me that! You want to know if I feel bad," He shouts with all his might at the girl.

Even though she looks like she is concerned for the boy on the outside, in the inside she is just celebrating that her plan seems to work. "No, this would be a clear understatement. I feel rotten to my every core, sorrowful, regretful and just wish that I would be dead at the place of my victim."

The last part concerned her. He wouldn't commit suicide, would he? Marceline knew that no one did something like that since 800 years, even the thought of suicide is absurd in Ooo. The inhabitants of Ooo are kind of weird; it is as if all bad emotions are weakened in them. It's impossible that Finn even knows the word suicide, which reassures the Vampire Queen not just a bit.

Rebuilding her composure, Marceline thinks of a suitable way to answer the boy. She can't mess up here, or she will lose the boy forever. "Finn, evil doesn't feel bad about being evil. Evil doesn't try to be good. And evil doesn't want to replace their victims. Finn, you aren't evil."

The boy seems like he calms down a bit. He looks deep in Marceline's eyes. "Marcy, I just screamed at you. Screaming at you is pretty much my definition of pure evil." The Vampire Queen looks dumbfounded at the boy. She knows that he means that screaming at a friend is pure evil, not only at her. But something inside of her begins to hope.

Not able to suppress this foolish hope, she tackles him with all her might and pushes him down on his own bed. Her hands grip strong at his ankles while she looks deep in his ocean-blue eyes. Her victim looks shocked at the vampire. "Marcy, what are you doing?" He doesn't sound angry, just a bit puzzled. Jake didn't teach Finn about 'it' it seems, even though the royal congress ordered him to do it.

She can't steel his virginity from him when he doesn't know what it means. To do something like that is pure evil in her book. But the boy knows about kissing and cuddling.

She loosens her grip on him and softly falls on his chest. "Finn, just for today, please do so as if you would love me." "Marcy, I can't." She looks with shaky watery eyes at the boy. To her surprise, he smiles softly. "How can I do so as if, if I do really love you?"

She turns bright red in seconds, ashamed that the mighty Vampire Queen can be so easily played with. It doesn't feel too bad to show her girlish side once in a while, that she has to admit. She cuddles deeply in his chest while his arms softly embrace her, pushing her deeper in his chest. She does feel a bit baby fat at his belly, but also the muscles of an adventurer beneath the fat. His baby fat reduces itself by the day; no one can tell that better then Marceline.

Softly, she moves up to his face. To her surprise, it was Finn who closed the distance between their faces. She would never have dreamed that Finn was so straight forward with her. '_Does this mean that his innocents really died?_' With this thought escapes a single tear.

After a couple of seconds breaks Marceline their kiss, so that she can take a good look at the face of the boy. For her amusement, he is brightly red. Seems like his innocent isn't dead.  
"Finn, do you want to go to his funeral?" "I would love to." The two break their embrace reluctantly in order to ready themselves for the funeral.

Finn smiles brightly at Marceline. "You know, I thought that you would rape me for a second." Marceline couldn't belief her ears. He knows about sex? '_Well, if it is like this, we sadly have to be late to the funeral._' Marceline looks at Finn with a mischievous grin, which hunts a shiver down his body. Finn gulps loudly, slowly realizing what he just did.


End file.
